Willis
} | introduction = "There were only a handful of nonhumans in White Orchard. One of them was the dwarf Willis, an excellent blacksmith whose wares attracted peasants from far and wide. Sadly, his forge had burned to the ground shortly before Geralt arrived. Willis suspected the fire had been started deliberately and asked the witcher to investigate this alleged arson." | name = | image = 800px-Tw3-willis-01.png | affiliations = | quest = Twisted Firestarter | nationality = | eyes = | hair = | gender = | profession = Armorer | location = White Orchard, the west side of the village | cash = 296 | price list item 00 = Amateur's armor repair kit, ?, 38 | price list item 01 = Lead, ?, 3 | price list item 02 = Diagram: Cidarian gambeson, ?, 43 | price list item 03 = Diagram: Skellige gambeson, ?, 55 | price list item 04 = Diagram: Kaedweni gambeson, ?, 73 | price list item 05 = Diagram: Hunting trousers, ?, 8 | price list item 06 = Diagram: Hunting boots, ?, 30 | price list item 07 = Diagram: Hunting gauntlets, ?, 42 | price list item 08 = Powdered pearl (Witcher 3), ?, 220 | price list item 09 = Black pearl dust, ?, 286 | price list item 10 = Amber dust, ?, 330 | price list item 11 = Amethyst dust (Witcher 3), ?, 264 | price list item 12 = Diamond dust (Witcher 3), ?, 659 | price list item 13 = Emerald dust, ?, 549 | price list item 14 = Ruby dust, ?, 440 | price list item 15 = Sapphire dust, ?, 484 | price list item 16 = Gold nugget, ?, 35 | price list item 17 = Steel ingot, ?, 6 | price list item 18 = Steel plates, ?, 24 | price list item 19 = Silver (Witcher 3), ?, 18 | price list item 20 = Cotton, ?, 4 | price list item 21 = Thread, ?, 8 | price list item 22 = String, ?, 14 | price list item 23 = Linen, 3, 32 | price list item 24 = Silk, ?, 63 | price list item 25 = Fiber, ?, 6 | price list item 26 = Timber, 1, 10 | price list item 27 = Coal, 1, 4 | price list item 28 = Dye, ?, 10 | price list item 29 = Oil, ?, 4 | price list item 30 = Sap, ?, 2 | price list item 31 = Resin, ?, 4 | price list item 32 = Wax, ?, 4 | price list item 33 = Feather, ?, 4 | price list item 34 = Leather straps, 1, 4 | price list item 35 = Leather scraps, 1, 16 | price list item 36 = Fur scrap, ?, 32 | price list item 37 = Cured leather, ?, 63 | price list item 38 = Iron ore, ?, 4 | price list item 39 = Nails, 1, 4 | price list item 40 = Iron ingot, ?, 8 | price list item 41 = Wire, ?, 12 | price list item 42 = Shirt, ?, 139 | price list item 43 = Cidarian gambeson, ?, 212 | price list item 44 = Hunting boots, ?, 183 | price list item 45 = Hunting trousers, ?, 137 | price list item 46 = Hunting gauntlets, ?, 117 | price list item 47 = Saddle, ?, 186 | price list item 48 = Saddlebags, ?, 186 | remarks = }} Category:The Witcher 3 characters